


All Mine

by voodoo_smile



Category: Indie Music RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, The Cure (Band), music and bands
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, The Cure, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo_smile/pseuds/voodoo_smile
Summary: Setting: Robert/Simon (Robert’s POV) 1982. Pornography era.Disclaimer: I do not own The Cure. Everything described in this story is fictional.**Robert's a naughty, possessive wanker, until he gets what's coming to him. Hehe**An angst filled WIP





	1. All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. More will be posted as it develops.

I back away from you after just coming in your mouth and lean against the studio wall. I came so hard and I’m so breathless I’m finding it difficult to recover from you, as always. I look down at you on your knees on the dirty floor and your leather trousers are undone, you’re not wearing any shorts much to my delight, and your fully erect cock is exposed to me. A few silent, breathless moments pass and you don’t even bother to zip yourself up as I do. Instead, your hand finally comes up to wipe your mouth which is now barely visible as the dark shock of hair gathered in front obscures your face.

That face, that mouth…the same mouth I could never resist kissing. That defiant pout was the first thing I noticed about you all those years ago and I remember the very first time I fantasized about that mouth and what I wanted it to do to me.

It was during the very first European tour when we shared our first hotel room and on one particular late night I got myself off imagining your mouth on my cock, sucking me to ecstasy as you slept soundly right across from me, completely unaware of my obscene thoughts. I came so hard that I nearly cried out as my come shot out all over my hand and onto the bed.

I always managed to keep my attraction to you—my lust towards you, well hidden. I even got away with being able to touch you from time to time. Strangely enough, you never seemed to mind, and on a few occasions it was you who initiated that sort of contact: the hugs, burying your face into my neck, putting your tired head on my shoulder as you tried to sleep in the van as we were shuttled from one destination to the next. You’ve even held my hand, much to my astonishment. This had always perplexed me as I was well aware of your affection towards the fairer sex. You’ve made no bones about displaying your conquests and everyone has always considered you a “straight” man, I suppose, including yourself. You’ve admitted it when I actually had the nerve to press you about it during a drunken conversation or two, although I’ve never provided an answer when you’ve asked me the same. I don’t take labels seriously. They’re merely made to put oneself into a category in which they would like others to see them—it’s rarely a true picture of that individual.

I love Mary and am attracted to her and have been for years, but with you it’s quite different. I lust after you and have since the moment I’ve met you. I’m certain even if I told you how I felt about you at that time you would never have believed me anyway.

But that one night in Amsterdam changed everything.

The gig was a good one and the after party even better; a quite rowdy and debauched affair with unlimited drink, drugs and yes, girls. I remember you had at least two clinging to you and I can’t say that I blamed them—you were beautiful, at least that’s what I've always thought.

I suppose it was your face that that initially struck me, that surly pout that would quickly change into a bright smile after engaging in some snide remark or a crude joke. That was just one of the many contagious and utterly captivating things about you. And how could I overlook that cocksure attitude you displayed, yet I could sense vulnerability and even an overall air of uncertainty just below the surface when confronted verbally, which I could never quite fathom. Although physically, you seemed quite the opposite—all leather jackets and tight jeans with your fluid movements...so unknowingly sensual.

Even in our shared hotel rooms you were never shy about your body. On more than one occasion I can only happily recall that when our towel supply had been less than adequate, rather than call for more, you simply exited the bathroom wet and naked and strolled over to your suitcase in no obvious hurry. For those few blissful moments your entire body was shamelessly on display for me to secretly leer over as you rummaged about haphazardly for a pair of shorts, making me almost groan with lust just watching you.

It was no different that night after the show in that crowded room. I could still imagine your body as it was naked, as I often did, and I still couldn’t stop staring at you no matter how many women surrounded you and I’m almost certain you saw my gaze linger just a bit too long to take you in. Your hair was still wet with sweat and your skin still damp and glistening from the heat of the stage lights and as you absentmindedly wiped your neck and face with a towel and took a long drink from your bottle of beer, my eyes flickered over your body, stopping briefly at your groin until your gaze suddenly met mine and I quickly looked down, trying to occupy myself by snorting another line on the table.

As I brought my head back up, buzzing from the cocaine that had quickly gone to my brain I spotted one woman’s hand on your neck, pulling you down towards her mouth to whisper something in your ear and you smiled and closed your eyes slowly in response. I think I had a fairly good idea just what she had whispered in your ear and I would be lying if I said I didn’t feel a pang of jealousy just then.

I wanted you then, just like I want you now as you kneel before me on the dirty floor. I have to kiss you, touch you... and I know you want me to. You’ve never refused my advances, never refused to suck my cock and when I think of all the places you've secretly done just that; sucked me to such fucking, blissful completion, I can’t quite believe it. It titillates me even more to know just how easy it's been to sneak away with you like that and in many cases, there was no need to sneak away at all as I beat you off in the back of a club under a table or under the bar, all the while whispering in your ear how beautiful you looked as you stifled your moan and came in my hand.

I reach down and caress your shoulder and become fascinated with how strong and perfect it is, yet your skin feels so smooth and soft under my hand. You slowly turn your gaze to me and I can barely speak with you looking up at me like that, your eyes glazed and heavy, clouded from drink and drugs, but still such a longing in them.

It’s the same look I couldn’t help but notice that night so many months ago; the first night I kissed you, put my hands on you and although we were both so out of it then, I’ve never forgotten what happened, what we did to each other. I still think about it on occasion when I can’t have your mouth on me, or when I’m alone and left with no choice but to imagine it’s your hand on my cock.

I hadn’t been sharing a room with you on that leg of The Picture Tour much to my disappointment, but somehow it ended up that way as I found myself on the floor the next morning with you in the bed above me, sprawled and naked. And although I had just awoken and was still groggy, it didn’t take long for the details of the night before to float quickly back into my mind.

We had forged on with our binge back in our hotel rooms accompanied by a few new female friends. I had begrudgingly found a companion quickly, only after becoming aware of yours which was ludicrous as I had no intention of in indulging in anything other than drugs and alcohol that evening. I'm not fully certain myself as to just why I thought it would make any difference. Perhaps it was jealousy that drove me to it, somehow thinking you would reconsider your first choice. Perhaps I thought it would make you want me.

After stumbling over to the cramped toilet where I took to relieving my bladder for what I thought was a moment, I emerged sometime later bewildered at my loss of time and my apparent blackout only to discover that everyone had mysteriously vanished, all except for a sleeping form lying across my bed.

As I crept over intending to startle awake whoever it was, my eyes widened in disbelief as I suddenly realized that the body on its back, legs dangling over the side, shirtless with trousers undone and a semi-erect cock fully exposed for all to see, was you. My breath caught and my palms grew clammy and as I sat silently beside you on the mattress, eyes roaming over your body, you stirred and slowly raised your arms above your head and at that unknowing display of submission I knew I just had to touch you. My hand shook as I cautiously reached out, almost wincing as it all hit me at once - I was finally touching what I had only dreamed about, what I thought would never come true.

To my relief you didn't move at all as my hand slid slowly down your chest and after making my way to your abdomen I abruptly stopped. I knew I should have been happy to take this small moment away with me to masturbate to later, finally knowing just what your skin felt like under my fingers as I beat myself off, wishing your mouth was on me, wishing it was you I could put my cock into and fuck senseless in my bed. My mind was racing, as was my pulse and I had to look away for a moment to compose myself, but it was useless; I was hard.

I licked my dry lips and my hand continued to creep down, reaching your dark pubic hair and I sighed aloud as I slid my fingers over to touch what I had wanted to touch for months, perhaps years and as my fingers finally reached your cock I moaned aloud, watching as you became fully aroused right before my eyes, completely unaware that it was me touching you like that. Unaware that it was my hand feeling all of you.

I was mesmerized by that sight. So much so I didn't even notice that you had awoken until I felt your eyes on me and when I'd turned my head it was then that I thought I'd melt—just the expression on your face, the way your dark eyes lingered on mine… There was no apprehension, just a longing and at that I had to kiss you. My lips found yours quickly and your mouth opened readily as my tongue found its way inside and I couldn't help my desperate moan as I realized I was actually kissing you, much like I had wanted to in my dirty fantasies and to my surprise you hadn't resisted. My other hand came up to caress your jaw, your face and as you broke away for a moment, a soft moan exited your mouth, letting me know that just then you'd consented to our kisses, to my hand on your cock, to all of this.

I immediately found myself almost on top of you, not letting you go and you sank into the mattress beneath me even further, barely able to breathe as I overpowered you, your pre-ejaculate now evident under my fingers as it gushed from your head and I couldn't hold back. I let out a desperate plea, moaning as if in pain and my hands moved from your cock to your jeans, pulling them down, yanking at them and you lifted your hips as I peeled the tight denim from your legs, discarding them carelessly to the floor and as I returned to your naked body I drew in a long breath, completely overwhelmed by the sight of you.

I whispered harshly in your ear as I sucked at the lobe, not even sure what it was I was saying, only knowing that whatever it was it had been filthy, wrenching yet another moan from you as my hand found your cock again and began to stroke. You looked so gorgeous beneath me like that, so hard and wet and willing that I took to nearly ripping my own clothes off, and as my pre-ejaculate wet your thigh I almost came on you right then.

I wanted to have you and maybe I should have just taken you, now that I think about it. I honestly don't think you would have minded considering the state you were in, the state we were both in. Maybe I should have just spread your legs and fucked you in that incredible ass like I've fucked no other, until I had you moaning beneath me just as I had dreamed. But I didn't. Instead I kept jerking you off, kissing your neck, licking your shoulder, telling you how much I wanted you to suck me, how much I wanted to fuck your mouth and to my astonishment you had rolled slowly over onto your side, my hand falling away as you moved up and straddled me and when I felt you lick my cock for the very first time I thought I'd died a thousand times and gone to heaven. You went down on me so slowly, so perfectly, stopping to lick my shaft and then take me in completely again and again and as your glazed, heavy eyes floated up to mine it was all I could take. I've never come so quick or so hard from a blowjob in my life, but I did then. Nearly crying as my orgasm hit me, my hips moving erratically as I thrust into your beautiful mouth, fucking it as I grabbed on to your hair until I exploded.

I now watch as those long legs raise you slowly from your crouched position on the floor to face me, but regrettably, this perfect moment quickly vanishes as the studio door bursts open and an unexpected and noisy entourage enters, resulting in you quickly zipping yourself up, much to my disappointment. I swallow hard and our gazes remain locked on each other as our intruders consisting of Lol, a few of his dodgy "friends", some other acquaintances and worst of all, nameless faces of various females begin to take over and surround us.

Soon enough I find myself sitting in the dingy, ratty arm chair surrounded by very drunk and overly chatty strangers to the point of nausea and I snort another line - one among many - laid out on the table beside me. I let my buzzing head fall back onto the sofa and cup my hands over my ears momentarily to drown out the constant noise of pointless babble and loud music being piped throughout the rooms when I suddenly realize I have absolutely no idea how much time has passed, how much I've had to drink or how much cocaine I'd ingested, and worst of all, I'd lost sight of you.

After rising from the chair and stumbling over groups of bodies either sitting or sprawled unconscious on the floor, I make it into the control room and as my eyes adjust to the darkness I see a head of familiar hair over the sofa. As I approach slowly from behind I discover that another presence is beside you, her long red hair and profile now clearly visible as is her hand with nails lacquered bright red as it snakes around your strong shoulder, caressing your skin until it moves back down and disappears. Although it's now out of sight I'm almost certain she's touching you where I had touched you earlier, on that gorgeous cock of yours and I know I'm right when I hear a breathy chuckle followed by a long sigh and as you pull her close my breath catches at the vision of you in a languid kiss, your tongue barely visible as it enters her mouth.

I take another step forward and bump into the corner of the control board, sending a notebook that had been teetering there falling to the ground with a thud. You both break away startled, and the girl peers over your shoulder and you turn your head quickly to the source of the disturbance.

You're slightly out of breath from her hand manipulating you, making you hard just as I have so many times before. Your dark eyes widen at my presence and they never move from me as I make my way around to face you. My lust towards you is all the more relentless and my cock stirs at the very sight of you with your mouth slightly open and I can't help but notice the outline of your arousal which is so obvious through your trousers as I now stand in front of you.

You don't turn back and resume your business with her. I know you well enough to know what you really want and you know I can do better than what you have sitting next to you. You know I can give you more.

I reach down and my hand brushes back the dark mass of hair that hangs in front of your face - why you would want to hide such beauty is a mystery to me. Your eyes look up at me dazed and you finally speak.

“What-what are you doing?” Your voice is a thick, raspy whisper.

You’re truly muddled, not only from the drink and drugs, but by the very fact that you didn’t expect me to pursue you like this, but it was clear that we hadn't finished. Perhaps that’s the reason why you chose to come back here and I can’t help but wonder if you would have thought of me as you fucked her. My cock stirs at my own depraved thought as I bend down to kiss you.

Your hand comes up to the back of my head and you push my mouth down onto yours hard, but then suddenly pull away.

“No, Robert...Stop." Your whisper is desperate and shaking and your eyes flash away.

“Simon…” I say softly, but when I move in to kiss you again you quickly look down and take a breath, almost as if to gather your composure and I’m stunned. You’ve never rejected me before. I suppose you suddenly remember just where we are and the fact that we’re not alone; there’s someone in the way.

I feel your eyes follow me as I turn my head toward the girl's. It's apparent you won't let me touch you and now I have no choice but to resort to this.

I take the girl by surprise in a sudden, forceful kiss and she gasps and opens her mouth, wordlessly giving me permission and I suck at her tongue and her hands find my neck and then settle in my hair. As I kneel onto the floor in front of the sofa, my hand wanders up to her breast and I squeeze it over her blouse and she moans softly into my mouth. My cock is getting hard and I nuzzle her neck, immediately noticing her scent and her skin, so delicate, and such a world away from yours.

I don't think could ever forget the first time your aroma so unexpectedly entranced me all those years ago. It was so alien to me yet so powerful that I simply wanted to wrap my arms around you just as you had done to me in Lol's doorway as we greeted each other later that evening after the girlfriends had gone home. Lol and I knew you were drunk and we ignored your actions at first, chalking it up to all the beer you had at the pub earlier, but your embrace lingered a bit too long and as you nuzzled your head briefly into my shoulder, your sweet, raw scent wafted up just under my nose and the warmth from your body radiated into mine through your thin t-shirt. I was suddenly dizzy, helpless in your arms. If you only knew how much I had wanted to glide my hands over the smooth skin on the back of your neck, but instead I resisted, standing with my hands stiffly at my sides until Lol peeled you off of me.

We laughed at your drunkenness and the fact that you may have been a touch too happy to see me, with Lol exclaiming jokingly that maybe you should have gone home with Carol instead of trying to molest me in his foyer.

You had finally let go and without thinking I gently insisted, pulling your arm back towards me. I didn't want you to stop. You chuckled breathily and wisely pulled away, leaning against the wall behind you, your gaze moving from a drunken playfulness to something else entirely, something smoldering and dark. It was a look I'd never seen from you until then and the sudden realization of what it meant made my breath catch. It was everything I could have hoped for.

It's the same look I've seen just moments ago after I tracked you down and tried to kiss you. The same look I could never resist just before I've cornered you and put my hands on your body, on your cock...

As I unbutton her blouse and slide my hand inside to cup her ample breast you sigh beside me and her hands stop me momentarily to reach up and unhook her bra in the front until her breasts are fully exposed to both of us. My mouth reaches her nipple and as I begin to suck at it gently I hear your breath catch and a moan escapes. I have to pull away for a moment and I tremble and swallow hard at that sound. I move my hands to both of her breasts and when she sighs I hear you lean forward to kiss her. Your breathing becomes more urgent and the small sound you make as your mouth moves on hers makes me sigh out loud, and much to my surprise I feel your hand on my back, reaching under my shirt, your fingers caressing my bare skin and then slowly they snake down settling underneath the waistband of my trousers. Moments later I hear the sound of a zipper next to me and your arm softly brushes against mine. The movement is slight, but continuous and when I turn my head away from the girl’s chest to face you I notice your trousers are open, your head is now leaning back and your gorgeous cock is in your hand.

You begin to touch yourself slowly and I notice that your glazed eyes never leave me as they flutter and struggle to stay open and at that instant I hear a sound emerge from your throat - what faintly sounds like my name - and it’s then that I have to kiss you, but as I lean in to put my mouth onto those full lips and pull at that silky tongue of yours, you reluctantly turn away, yet again.

“No.” You whisper. Your refusal is so desperate, yet so contrary it makes you even more irresistible to me than ever before.

I rise from the floor too quickly and my head spins from too much wine and the seemingly endless supply of cocaine I’d partaken in so zealously earlier, causing me to feebly grab hold of your shoulder for support and I slide myself between you and the girl on the sofa. I suddenly feel as if my body is swaying thought I’m not certain if that’s truly the case and my head is fuzzy. I feel a stirring behind me and invisible, unfamiliar hands pull my shirt up and I mechanically raise my arms to pull it off and throw it listlessly to the floor, never taking my gaze from your dark, lithe form beside me.

My breath is becoming more erratic as I notice your vest is unbuttoned, exposing your chest as it rises and falls with each breath and I watch as those endless legs stretch out in front of you. Your face is flushed, and your forehead is beginning to bead with perspiration as you become more excited and your eyes open slightly as your hand moves slowly, almost teasingly so, on your erection. I moan in frustration and promptly grab hold of your free hand and pull it towards my trousers, but I'm unsuccessful in convincing you and you recoil from my grasp.

“Fuck." I utter hopelessly, my voice shaking.

I still can't manage to convince you that I need your hands on me, but I'm shocked to find you don’t resist my touch at all as I reach out to you and I can’t help but slide my hands onto your bare skin. My palms and fingers feel every inch of your body as they work their way down the front of you and my heart skips a beat at the very sight of you almost lounging beside me like this and I’m absolutely convinced that you’ve always known just what you do to me - how you drive me to utter madness - and it suddenly dawns on me just what your plan has been all along. But I’m not deterred by having to implore you. I have no issue shamelessly begging you on my knees. It’s you I want. It’s you who I need completely and I think you know that and I’ll never stop until I have you.

I groan at that fleeting thought and lean forward, grabbing your face roughly with my hand and as I turn it towards me I discover your heavy-lidded eyes can’t hide their assent to my desire. You’re utterly captivating and I have to tell you so, but my throat is dry and the words simply won’t come. I’ve no choice but to kiss you and I do just that desperately and hard, so much so that our teeth smash together and at this point I don’t care and in your state I don’t even think you notice. I hear a muffled sigh from the back of your throat and I eagerly slide my tongue into your open, willing mouth and I taste you and I groan until you break away from my near smothering assault.

I’m suddenly knocked out of the spell you so knowingly put me under by that unfamiliar presence behind me. Her hands startle me and are on my body once again, moving across my back and when the feminine voice speaks, it’s strange, sounding almost disembodied and invading.

“Hey…” She whispers so gently, grasping my arm.

You must know I hate being pulled away from this almost perfect moment, but I’m so hard I can’t think straight. My lips find hers and we’re quickly locked together in a long open-mouthed kiss and I push her onto her back and I fumble as I quickly try to unzip my trousers and I know you’re still right beside me watching. I don’t need to see your smoldering glare, I can all but feel it burning into me as I pull my shorts down to expose my cock and I'm balancing on shaking arms as I hover over her again and her small, soft hands on my ass are pulling me towards her body and I can’t help but grind myself into her, breathlessly.

I reach down and slide my hand under her skirt to her panties and she spreads her legs and I push them even further apart and I put my hand down the front of them, groping her, finally finding her soft wetness. I close my eyes and moan above her and pull the thin fabric roughly to the side and she gasps as I slide a finger into her. She throws her head back and her legs are around me, slowly closing in, but I grab her arm and pull her forward gracelessly, wordlessly pushing her head down towards my groin.

I sit back and she pushes my trousers down my legs further until they’ve reached the floor with a soft thud and I can do nothing but blink as she slides off my shoes and tosses them away along with my shorts and trousers and when I feel her hand on the base of my erection, my entire body trembles and my hands come to life, immediately searching for bare skin, disappearing under her skirt and as I slide my finger into her once again, I whisper harshly.

"Oh, suck-” And before that filthy request leaves my lips, her warm, wet mouth is already around my cock. “Ohh…God!” I gasp loudly at that feeling and I close my eyes and drop my head back onto the cushions.

She’s going down on me slowly, yet sucking hungrily and I feel as if I’m going to burst. Her hands move to stroke me and then settle on my balls and she fondles them, pressing them so lightly as she sucks me off and when I feel warm hands reach from out of nowhere to touch me I know it has to be you. I know your touch, your intoxicating scent so well that I find myself shaking with want, sweating as those hands move down my chest and back up to my face where a finger slowly parts my parched lips and enters my mouth. I tremble as I take it in willingly and you confirm your presence as you close in and your voice whispers my name and I want to cry out at this feeling, but I can no longer move, I'm now paralyzed by the very sensation of the both of you on my body, moving so fervently.

“No.” I break away from your mouth and moan aloud, but that word of protest couldn’t be further from the truth; this feeling of utter abandon in your arms has completely overwhelmed me. I whimper and open my eyes. I have to look at you and as I do, you pull me in even closer to kiss me again and I cry out desperately as the girl begins to suck me even harder, faster. Her mouth feels like silk on my cock and your soft sounds of passion as you kiss me and grope at my chest make my mind swirl uncontrollably with images of you.

But my head suddenly turns towards the door, towards the source of another sound, perhaps other voices, and as the girl's head moves up quickly her teeth lightly scrape my cock as she pulls away. I recoil at that feeling and I scan the room fleetingly, as clearly as I can manage, but my vision is heavy, clouded over with lust, drugs and exhaustion and my eyes can do nothing but close again and as quickly as the sound reaches my ears it dissolves away, evaporating into the walls around us.

I want you to know that whatever it was, whoever it was it doesn't deter me and I try whispering to you now, I have to tell you how beautiful you are. I have to tell you how much I want you, how much I need you, but my heart is beating so wildly in my chest that I can no longer hear my own voice and I babble incomprehensibly into your ear.

“Where-what…?” I can’t even speak I’m so utterly disorientated.

You awkwardly reach over the arm of the sofa and an opened bottle of wine appears in your hands and I'm uncertain if mere minutes have ticked by or if an entire chunk of time has been erased from my memory. You take a long guzzle from the bottle and the girl has risen up and she crawls over me to also partake from the bottle and after she kisses you deeply, I hear you speak at last.

“Suck me.” You tell her, your whisper so quiet, the words so wavering as they fall from your lips and you turn to me, your dark eyes searching my face, “I-I know you-you d-” But you stop mid-sentence, your mouth quickly closes and before I can exhale you thrust the bottle towards my lips, tilting it upwards as I open my mouth. The wine cascades down my throat and I choke, resulting in the red liquid coming up and out of my mouth and onto my chin and much to my surprise, you lean forward and begin to kiss me, licking the wine from my face and I groan. My hands quickly find your vest, pushing it from your shoulders and I slide it down your arms and onto the floor as your tongue licks down the expanse of my throat and you kiss my chest.

I look down and I see the back of the girl’s head in your lap and you’re in heaven now, moaning softly and grabbing at her hair and all the while staring at me until you're powerless against it, and your eyes finally roll back as she sucks you into oblivion. I’m grappling at your shoulders, trying to pull you forward into me, but you pull back limply and I pry the bottle from your hand and set it down on the floor.

“S-Simon.” I whisper hoarsely, “Come here…” My uncertainty is obvious and I can only hope for your silken mouth to kiss me again, but you don’t. Instead, your hands push me back onto the sofa and I feel them slide up my thighs to my arousal, still so blood-filled and evident. Still so hungry for you.

My eyes automatically close, and much to my disappointment I don’t feel your mouth on my aching hardness, like I’d so wished. Instead there’s an unexpected weight on my body and I feel those small hands on my thighs and the sofa shifts and I realize it's her, slowly lowering herself onto my cock. My head falls back, I hear her moan and I immediately thrust into her, almost frantically. My lust is all consuming and it’s simply too late and I sigh long and low as I thrust into her again, her sounds of breathless pleasure over me as her pussy glides over my cock exciting me all the more.

I open my eyes at last and I see her, her skirt and panties now gone as is her blouse with only her unhooked bra remaining and her breasts are rising and falling as I thrust into her harder and faster, my moans uncontrollable and I my hands reach up to grab onto them as I continue to fuck her. I’m going to come.

But this isn’t supposed to happen. It’s supposed to be you.

“No!” I sob and move up on the sofa, pushing her away and she falls backwards onto you and I'm panting, nearly choking as I try and sit up. I’m still trembling and my cock is still pulsing, and the girl moves away and it’s you that comes forward, sliding up to me and you kiss me and I nearly cry at the feel of your lips on mine.

“Simon.” I say and I’m barely able to speak and my voice cuts through the thickness of our heavy breathing. I lick my lips and finally manage the words, “Fuck her.”  I command shakily, and my head spins at my own statement.

The girl sits up slightly on the pillows behind us and her bare breasts heave with her breathlessness and her long wavy hair spills over her chest.  Her legs are spread, exposing all of her to both of us; the perfect picture of femininity and she’s waiting...she’s ready for you.

You sit up slowly, you’re dazed, confused at my words, yet you don’t hold back. You crawl up to the girl and as you move in and kiss her slowly, I gently ease your trousers over your ass and down your legs as you grind into her, eventually pulling yourself up to enable me to slide them down to your feet where I pull of your boots and slide them off you completely, exposing your perfect body. My hands come up to your ass and I know you’ve felt my touch as a long moan escapes your throat. My fingers glide over your crack and you slide your body up slightly - an invitation, but you should know at this point I don’t need one. My mind is already made up and there’s no turning back from what I intend to do to you.

A moment later I hear you enter her roughly and you grunt as she whimpers sharply. You’re hugeness and your urgency has caught her off guard and you immediately begin to thrust and my hand is on your ass pushing you deeper into the girl and I groan at that site. The sofa is now moving as you fuck her harder, you’re moans and grunts almost driving me to the brink as I stroke myself and I just can’t take it.

I stand and nearly topple over onto you as I awkwardly balance myself on the soft arm of the sofa, my equilibrium thrown off by drink, drugs, the girl and now you. My cock is aching and glistening with pre-ejaculate and her wetness and I have to have you now. I face you and my hands are on your smooth, muscular back and I notice you stop while inside her for a moment, finally realizing it’s me who’s now behind you, and my hands trail down to your ass and you flinch, nearly pulling out of her, but I don’t stop and my other hand comes up to part you. I whimper wordlessly and uncontrollably and I move forward, my cock brushing against your beautiful skin and I grunt as I ram into you, balls deep.

 “Fuck! Simon!” My cry is one of torture, sheer, blissful torture at the feeling of you surrounding me so completely at last, after all this time and I’m hovering clumsily over you, mounting you, perilously bracing my drunken limbs trying to hold myself up on the back of the sofa as I thrust into you again.

I’ve only ever dreamed of this moment and I’m overtaken by it all as I hear you moan and thrust into the girl beneath us.

“Yes!” I mumble, nearly choking on my words. My lips are trembling, my entire body is shaking, my sweat dripping onto your back and I suddenly stop. I’m so close to coming inside you right now, but I can’t let myself.

I see your hands reach up to grab her breasts and I sigh and grunt as I continue to impale you so completely. I’m finally losing control and my eyes shut tightly as my hands grip at your sweat-soaked skin, slipping down onto your body below me as I continue.

You must know how beautiful you look as you fuck her...as I fuck you…your body moving so fluidly as you ram into her and so indescribably gorgeous as I plunge into you.

 “So fucking good!” I utter breathlessly as I’m inside you, so warm, so wet and so yielding to my cock and I nearly growl as I pound into you again, causing you to fall forward onto her and you try to pull yourself up onto your hands, but I thrust again and whimper as I watch you fall on top of her again and at this point I'm crazed and I can’t tell if you’ve stopped or not. I pick up speed and I’m nearly crying as my cock throbs with every fiercely glorious thrust.

“I-Robert, I-“ You sob, “Ohhh!” And it’s then that I feel your body tremble, you’re shaking almost violently as your orgasm overtakes you and you thrust one last time into the girl with me still behind you, my cock still inside you and I lurch forward at that movement and you come hard, your body tensing and you shout my name as you pump into her.

"Fuck!” I whimper and push my cock into you again even deeper, pulling you back into me and I come so hard I can no longer hear the long, ragged cry that escapes my throat and I clench my teeth, finally exploding inside you then promptly slump forward, my unintelligible mutterings going unnoticed as I slur them into your back.

 


	2. All Mine

The three of us had been on virtual lock down in the studio for weeks, weeks after that night I succumbed to your sexuality—your ultimate power over me.

From the start, with this record I’d wanted it to be an us against them mentality, the ultimate “fuck off” record and the very fact that we’d be shut off from the rest of the world to create something without outside influence was the intent I had voiced to everyone involved more than once and with unwavering finality. But I realize now that it wasn’t quite the case as we commenced, and no matter how unintentional it was, I suppose I wanted to keep the world—with all of its temptations in it—at bay from you. I couldn’t let you be taken from me.

But now, living like animals, holed up with no true sense of reality, things have begun to take a bizarre, twisted turn and much to my disappointment, you’ve adopted a pattern of vanishing for days on end from the studio. It’s becoming tedious, not to mention having to witness whatever special female friend you’ve managed to bait for the evening with drugs or your cock or both, which on more than one occasion has led to a drunken, drug-crazed shoving match between us, only to be broken up by Lol or the engineer as I’ve cornered you, almost snarling at your brazen display.

However, it wasn’t as if I myself haven’t had a conquest or two, the only difference is, it was for no reason other than to get off. I never chose to flaunt it in front of you, but then I ask myself why on earth should reasons as to just why and what for even be of concern?

I find myself constantly going over those events from that drug-filled night where I finally had you so completely, so gloriously on that sofa and my mind is growing weary over the fact that I have no new insight into just why things are the way they are now between us—the little of what’s left of our relationship is quite disturbing. Even our verbal exchange, which now only consists of grumbling and accusations is nothing short of maddening and much to my horror most of those accusations have been directed towards me, regarding certain “inadequacies” in more ways than one. Although you’ve never mentioned those sordid details of that night, the very fact that you would choose to voice those untrue remarks at my expense makes me wonder if you were really that out of it as to not remember.

Still, amid these new circumstances I’ve wanted you more than ever, but sadly, I don’t think your sentiments are the same. And as a result, I find myself shutting down, engaging in a vicious cycle of drinking myself into a stupor, snorting myself into oblivion, or dropping acid like it was candy until I finally collapse behind the Fiction offices sofa, which now serves as my temporary burrow, my makeshift tent amongst the chaos, each night passing out tangled up in musty old blankets on the floor alone.

The loud bang from the next room propels me back into the present and my head snaps up at the noise. There’s shouting coming from the control room and I grumble under my breath and slowly make my way to the open door.

“…fucking bastard!” Lol exclaims loudly from the other side of the room, rubbing his jaw which now already appears bruised.

You’re out of breath and you don’t turn around and when I speak your shoulders slump as you stand there with your back to me.

“What the fuck happened?” I ask listlessly.

“Fucker hit me…for no bloody reason!” Lol continues rubbing his bruise.

I know your reason and I’m almost positive it was nothing to do with Lol.

My eyes scan the room and I see a shattered wine bottle on the floor, along with an overturned ashtray, the contents of which litters the floor at my feet.

My head begins to pound, “Clean it up.” I say flatly to your motionless body.

After an endlessly long, tense moment, you still don’t move and I realize that it would be hopeless of me to think I’ll get any sort of response.

“Lol,” I say and my eyes travel to his across the room, “tell him to clean this shit up.” I order.

A small breath of a response is heard from you and it startles me, “ _Fuck you._ ” You say, almost growling and your voice shakes, “You clean it up."

My refusal is firm and I stand my ground, “No, you’ve made this mess…” and I honestly believe that, more than you’ll ever know, "so you clean it the fuck up."

The anger and frustration in my voice is unmistakable, but I falter, showing the obvious crack in my resolve as you turn to face me nearly gasping at the unexpected expression you've presented: your brow is furrowed and your jaw is set, yet there are lines of wetness where tears have run down your cheeks and you’re desperate to lash out again—to seek revenge for what happened between us that night, but I won’t let you get away with that.

Regrettably, out of despair and fury I find myself saying the words I never thought I’d utter, “Get the fuck out of here.”

Your eyes flash up to meet mine and your expression turns to one of shock, your eyes widen momentarily and instead of staring me down, your gaze quickly drops to the floor.

“I’m not cleaning up shit.” You retort quietly, almost timidly, conveniently ignoring my last directive as you don’t make a move to leave. “You do it your bloody self, just like everything else around here.”

Your dark eyes reluctantly turn up to meet mine again and it’s only then that I realize you're at war with your emotions and what you really desire. The conflict on your face and in your eyes is evident and you have no idea how seductive that is. You’ve always amazed me.

Sadly, I’m dragged back into our harsh reality as the mere sound of your voice shakes me from my thoughts.

“Get your fucking mate over there to do it.” Now the bitterness in your tone is apparent and you gesture to Lol across the room who has wisely remained silent and still, “I’m sure he’d be happy to run along for you…  _just like a fucking dog_.” And a smug, brittle grin spreads across your face.

I promptly step forward and you recoil at my sudden movement.

“I mean it! Get out!” I blurt viciously.

You lean forward and push me back hard with your hands on my chest and I stumble backwards, quickly regaining my balance and then lunge towards you, shoving you backwards and you let out a yelp as you body flops into the control board behind you.

“Fuck!” You shout. You're breathing hard, “Get— _don’t you fucking touch me!”_ Your voice is shaking and desperate and your shoulders inflate to that same defensive stance I’ve seen all too often lately, but you don’t fool me.

 _"Robert!! Simon!!!"_ Lols voice calls out instantaneously—the forgotten presence, "What the fuck???!!!"

My eyes refuse to leave your slumped form as I speak loudly to the other figure that has been there all along, lurking in the corner—the silent witness to all of this madness.

"Lol, leave it!" I command. There's nothing else that needs to be said, and his footsteps quickly vanish from behind as he leaves us alone together in the dark room.

I sniff knowingly and glare at you as I inch closer, the shards of broken glass cracking beneath my feet as I approach. I'm so close I can feel your quick, hot exhales from your exaggerated breathing on my face and my eyes watch you as you lick your lips and my heart skips a beat at the sight of your tongue emerging slowly from your mouth. Your gaze quickly falls to avoid mine and remains fixed on your feet, but I have to see you, your eyes… I slap your face lightly with my fingers and you visibly wince, your head turning to the side at my act of subdued yet wanton aggression, but you don’t move away or refuse me and I’m certain I heard a soft whimper escape from deep within your throat.

“S-stop…” Your voice is a hoarse whisper and I know you can’t possibly mean what you’ve said as your eyes close slowly and I watch you inhale deeply; those involuntary reactions an obvious contradiction to your own words.

I lean forward towards you and you turn to face me and I’m so close it would only take one small, effortless movement for my mouth to reach yours…to taste you once again. I exhale heavily at that thought, my breath leaving my open mouth unsteadily and I’m trembling and it's an odd feeling and one I can’t even explain. I can’t stop myself and I close my eyes and tilt my head until my mouth finally reaches yours in a soft kiss.

We linger there for much too short of a moment until the sound of a door closing from across the room causes you to break away quickly, as if you’d been caught red-handed committing a murderous act and you push me back and away again.

“ _Fuck off!!!”_ You shout and before I know it your arm comes forward and your fist hits the side of my head and I stagger backwards, my feet sliding on broken glass and spilt wine and my body bounces off the chair behind me and I fall to the floor.

I can only hear my own labored breathing and my head throbs from your blow and I remain motionless on my back with my eyes closed, the cold floor causing a chill to radiate down my spine, but I don’t open my eyes. You know I won’t. You don't utter a single word as I hear you simply step over me and walk slowly and quietly out of the room.

***      ***      ***

I open my eyes and mutter listlessly into the darkness and I try to change my position, but the hard floor beneath me is unforgiving and I feel as though I can’t breathe—the blankets tangled around me are suffocating and I peel them away only to find them damp with my own sweat—and I’m suddenly fully aware of where I’ve ended up yet again.

Shit.” I say aloud and my hand comes up to rub the aching lump that’s formed on the side of my head, and with that, a vague memory of what unfolded after our altercation begins to piece together fuzzily in my mind.

You and Lol had left the studio immediately after you beat me in the head and I had remained on the floor for ages alone, with no other soul even entering out of curiosity or concern and I remember grabbing onto the cold metal chair beside me for leverage and I finally rose to my feet. My shirt and trousers were wet, stained and reeking of wine with broken shards of glass ground fine into the fabric, rubbing into my palms like sandpaper as I tried to feebly to dust myself off. I had managed to limp through to the other room, feeling as if I had aged a hundred years with every step until I reached my rucksack and searched the compartments for what I knew I needed at last.

The opium had done its job effectively, leaving me helpless and blissfully unaware until the real world decided to close in again. People had arrived over the next unknown span of time only to eventually leave bewildered, soon realizing their original plans of working that evening had been derailed by me who was certainly in no state to even stand or speak coherently, much less make a record.

My thoughts dissolve away as I lie behind that sofa alone and I begin to drift off, but then hear a muffled voice outside the closed door of the room and a loud, familiar belch rings out as the door is opened. By now I realize it’s Lol and I promptly pull the blanket over my head in an attempt to conceal myself—to disappear from existence.

There’s a shuffling beside me and the hand that lands on my shoulder startles me and I attempt to swat him away.

“Fuck! Lol, get off!” I grumble into the darkness, but the hand begins to pull me back and when I roll to face him, my eyes begin to focus and they open wide in disbelief at the unexpected sight over me—the light from the cracked door of the bathroom shines across your face, revealing glazed and bloodshot eyes and the strong smell of booze wafts in my face as a breathy sound emerges from your throat and you simply stare at me. I’m utterly paralyzed at the vision of you hovering over me, so quiet and still…and your hand moves on my shoulder, turning into almost a slow caress but you jump and your hand quickly retracts as Lol stumbles out of the bathroom and over your body, only to collapse on the floor amidst sheets and blankets in the corner of the room, immediately letting out a loud snore as his head hits one of the pillows.

At this point I’ve no clue as to why you’ve chosen to seek me out now after your previous display of anger and contempt directed towards me. It was very clear you felt as if I’d taken advantage of you, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. I open my mouth to speak, but you laugh breathlessly again and I’m almost certain I’m the one you’re laughing at and I quickly turn my body in the other direction to face the wall and you grab onto my arm once more and squeeze.

“Oww!! What the?!” My protest is a raspy whisper and when I ultimately wrench my arm from your grip it throbs, surely your fingers have left a bruise and my second attempt to turn away from you fails as you grasp at my studded belt loosely secured around my waist…and you yank me back roughly to face you.

“Simon! What—?!" and before I can finish my objection, your mouth is on mine and you kiss me, your hand coming up into my hair and pulling slightly and I feel as though I’m drowning, helplessly immersed in the feeling of your lips on mine, the taste of tequila and cigarettes overpowering me as your tongue slowly slides into my open mouth.

Your lips press harder into mine, you're kissing me almost violently now and your hand comes down to my waist again and I wince as your fingers curl around my belt and pull up, almost lifting the small of my back up and off the floor.

You break away out of breath and your eyes seem crazed as you look at me, but I don’t back away from you. My heart is racing in my chest and your breathing is erratic and excited and I watch, holding my breath as your hands come down and quickly undo the belt from my waist. You sigh and the studded leather comes up to the side of my face and I flinch as the feel of the metal studs dragging down my face catches my skin. You push down even harder and I quickly discover that I’m softly moaning at that feeling.

Your name leaves my mouth in a mere, weakened breath and you wrap the thin belt around your hand, the long metal studs facing out and I close my eyes until I feel you press into my neck without warning and you push down firmly, causing my eyes to fly open wide in shock and pain and I tremble as a twinge of fear runs down my spine, yet my cock is now hard and I try to squirm, but you don’t relent.

“No! What are you—!” My protest is urgent, but you silence me.

“Robert, you—” And you don’t finish, you simply lean forward and kiss me hungrily, finally loosening the pressure upon my neck and the belt suddenly disappears and your hand inches down my body to the button on my trousers. I groan aloud as you pop it open and pull down my zipper and when your hand reaches inside my shorts and alights on my throbbing hardness, I can barely contain my gasp of desperation.

“Ohh, God, Simon!” I exclaim. You bury your face into my neck and kiss me there, your tongue inching up to the sensitive skin behind my ear and I moan uncontrollably, my entire being flushed and aroused by your kisses, your touches and the warmth of your body blazing into mine.

You rise up and off of me and pull my t-shirt up forcefully, yanking it over my head and hair and you throw it aside, but when my hands reach out to do the same, you push them away and before I get the chance to voice my discontent your head dips quickly and your mouth lands on my nipple and you groan as you suck on it, your tongue licking, your teeth lightly pulling at it and your hands move down my body once again.

I soon feel my trousers being pushed down my thighs and I attempt to sit up on my elbows—I have to see you, but you push me gently back down onto the floor where I can do nothing but wait impatiently as you pull them down my legs and toss them away. You hoist your t-shirt up and over your head and your jeans quickly follow and I watch as you slide them off of your perfect body. 

I can finally see you, but it's only for a fleeting moment before you bend down and kiss me again, your tongue swirling in my mouth and you harshly pull away, nearly biting my lip as you do.

“ _Fuck!_ ” You grumble and grasp my hand, pulling it towards your cock, “Jerk me off…”

And your gasp fills the room as my fingers finally touch you.

“Oh, yes.” You say, barely able to manage the words as they leave your lips unsteadily, cracking under your small, desperate sounds of pleasure as I stroke you.

I look up and only hope to see your face, but it’s no longer visible as your head dips. I’m stroking you quickly now and when I look down towards my groin and see your cock in my hand I find myself grunting at that sight and at the vision of you over me like this, but you eventually swat at my hand and push it away and when you finally raise your face to mine I nearly disintegrate from what I see in the dim light: your eyes are wet, tears are threatening to spill over and when you stop briefly to look at me your arms are shaking as they try to support your weight in your drunken, lust-filled fury.

My hand comes up to caress your face, but to my disappointment you turn your head to the side momentarily and blink hard before closing your eyes and look down again. Your shaking hand quickly and awkwardly fumbles to spread my one leg aside and your fingers just brush past my opening and your thumb lingers there, pressing against me and I moan loudly, almost flinching at that sensation and I reach down to touch my own aching cock and I know you’re watching me as I hear a low moan erupt from your throat.

My hands come up to your shoulders and eventually up to your neck in the hopes of drawing your mouth to mine for another impassioned, frenzied kiss, but you don’t raise your head this time, instead you bury your face into my shoulder and your body settles on top of mine and you take in a heavy, shaking breath, entering me wordlessly and abruptly, letting out a grunt as if in anguish, as you do. 

My head falls back amidst the blankets and I cry out hoarsely, clenching my teeth at the pain of the unfamiliar invasion of you inside me, but you don’t stop. I hear what sounds almost like a sob and you quickly begin moving and I’m holding on to you, onto your shoulders and I clamp my legs loosely around you. Your rhythm builds quickly and you’re fucking me fast and hard almost immediately and my body jerks from your manic movements. I wish I could tell you how beautiful you are on top of me like this, with your cock driving into me and you losing yourself so entirely. It’s as if you’ve become crazed and I hear your breathless murmurs and grunts of pleasure - my back being literally pounded into the floor, the friction of you on top of me causing the rough fabric of the blankets to burn into my skin with every movement of your hips crashing into mine...and I'm in ecstasy. I want you inside me deeper. I want you to lose control.

“Sim-Simon.” I mumble, imploring as you continue, “ _Fuck me._ ” I want you to so insanely I feel as if I’m going mad and I can’t stop myself from moving my hands to your hips and I push you into me even deeper and you moan louder as your thrusts become erratic.

“Fuck, Robert…Ohh!” You whimper into my ear and I have to touch myself, I have to do this now. My hand comes down to my fully engorged cock and I try to stroke myself, but I can’t seem to get my hand between us. It soon doesn’t matter and you whisper roughly in my ear once again as you continue to fuck me so completely.

“ _God!”_ You pant, “You’re so…so fucking...!” I know that sob has escaped your lips despite yourself and I can do nothing but close my eyes and I come so hard I feel as if I’ve literally just burst in your arms, crying out loud as you moan expletives into my neck. Your fingers now pull in my hair and you grunt desperately one last time, your body finally shuddering as your orgasm overtakes you and your exhausted, delirious whimpers are muffled breathlessly into my shoulder.

 


End file.
